Shadowed Dreams
by KatieKat842
Summary: A strange painting leads Light Clan into a dark mystery, and the clock is ticking as Halloween quickly approaches. But how will they be able to solve it, without their Leader there to help? (Bahahah I suck at summaries. :3) Rating may change :L


**Hi! Thank you all for coming to read my little fanfic 3 So, one thing I want to say real quick: Unless you're in Light Clan or have a basic knowledge of our roleplays and such, you probably won't understand this story. (I also want to apologize for how idiotic Ashlynn is in this story :L) Okay thank you read on~**

**-Ashlynn**

Chapter 1: Light Mew Mew's POV

We followed Ashlynn through the secret passages in the Dark Spirits' castle, being careful to hide in the shadows, lest we be seen by any of the Patrols. I was talking and giggling with Comet Light and Glimmering Light, but we were soon silenced by Ashlynn.

"We have to be quiet. They're probably going to have extra security right now, since Halloween is coming up and they're probably planning something big. Remember, you three, we're on an important mission. We need to find out as much as we can about what they're planning for this Halloween." She whispered, pressing herself against a stone wall and peering around the corner.

I sighed. "If they really were expecting us to show up, wouldn't we have met a Patrol by now?"

"Yes," Ashlynn replied, "But we haven't yet. And that's what worries me." She continued to creep stealthily through the many passageways, and I followed close behind, the others at my tail.

"All right, time to split up. Make sure you aren't seen, and just signal me if you need any help." Ashlynn whispered, turning to us. We all nodded and dashed off down different corridors.

I explored alone for a while. The castle was sort of damp and cold and creepy, especially since I was alone. It was way too quiet. I didn't see or hear anything interesting. There were lots of big, scary weapons displayed on the walls, though. A few of them had a sort of red liquid dripping off of them, and I tried to pretend that I didn't think it was blood.

Then, it cut through the silence like a knife: A soft gasp and a thud. I dashed towards it, drawing out my sword as I ran. I stopped when I came to an enormous wooden double door. I pushed it open as softly as I could, and was taken aback by what I saw inside. It was an art gallery. The room was still as dingy and damp and cold as the rest of them, but paintings were hung on the walls and statues were placed here and there. There were two statues by the door: A wolf and a girl. The wolf looked almost rabid. The girl had a look of pure terror frozen on her face. I quickly walked past them, a chill going down my spine as I went. I tried my best not to look at everything too closely, as many of the art displays were quite disturbing. The paintings I happened to glance at were mostly of death or sadness or punishment. The people in the paintings always looked like they were in agony. Well, almost always. Sometimes, there were paintings of murderers. They always had a look of unbridled joy on their faces. For a moment, I began to wonder what kind of sick, twisted person would create such a horrible art exhibit, but then I remembered; these were the Dark Spirits I was talking about. Nothing was too sick and twisted for them. I turned the next corner and found a dead end. There was a curtain covering something. Being as curious as I was, I pulled the curtain back.

I screamed.

There lay Ashlynn's unmoving body on the floor, directly in front of a huge painting that was quite different than all the others. This one showed a worn-out looking old building, hidden by trees. Under the painting was a little plaque that read "Shadowed Dreams."

At about the same time I had finished taking the entire scene in, Glimmering Light and Comet Light ran up to me. Glimmering gasped and immediately knelt down next to Ashlynn, while Comet looked like he was about to faint.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Glimmering said, standing up and trying to lift Ashlynn. "The entire Dark Spirit army probably heard you screaming." I blushed and nodded, helping her carry Ashlynn as we left the castle as quickly as we could.


End file.
